Bellevue Township Cemetery, Bellevue Township, Eaton County, Michigan, USA
Bellevue Township Cemetery, Bellevue Township, Eaton County, Michigan, United States General * General Views of Cemetery: (first), (second), (third) Graves Grave 1 - ? died ? 18 ? Grave 2 - illegible Grave 3 - illegible Grave 3(i) - Catherine Ives, May 3, ? - Mar. 27, ? Grave 4 - George B. Babcock, Died Dec. 6, 1873, Aged 2? y'rs 8 mo's & ? Grave 5 - ?an? Cook, Died ?18? Grave 6 - George E., son of J.A. & C. Cook, Died ? 18? Grave 7 - John Young, Died Feb. 12, 18?, AE. ? Grave 8 - illegible Grave 9 - Charlie ? Grave 10 - J.A.C. Grave 11 - Our little Melty, Melty ?, daughter of, J. ? A. Co?, Died ?27, 18? Grave 12 - ?a?, Died Sept. 1, 1860, AE 57 ? Grave 13 - Garit M. ? Died, Aug. 1, 18 ? Grave 14 - Sarah E., daughter of W.B. & ? Morgan, Died Oct. 2, 1856, AE. 24 Yrs. 6 ms. & 3 days. Grave 15 - Nancy, wife of W.B. Morgan, Died Jan. 11, 1858, AE. 46 Years, 5 ms. & 15 ? Grave 16 - Gone home, Hannah ?, daughter of ? & M. O?K, Died ? Grave 17 - James Quick, Died Sept. 6, 1862, Aged 63 y'rs 29 d's Grave 18, family plot marker inscribed: Greenman Grave 19 - Thomas Holden, 1862 - 1910 Grave 20 - James C. Harrison, 1915 - 1918 Grave 21 - Anna M. Goodwin, 1868 - 1929, mother cemetery plot marker inscribed: 890 Grave 22 - Lewis Goodwin, 1862 - 19left blank on marker, father Grave 23 - illegible Grave 24, two names on one marker, common inscription: Anglemyer :Grave 24a - Wife, Sophia, 1918 - ? :Grave 24b - ? E ? 19 ? Grave 25 - Veva DeMott, 1884 - 1971 Grave 26 - Ernest R. DeMott, Sr., 1890 - 1961 Grave 27 - Anthony J. Dingledine ? Grave 28, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dingledine :Grave 28a - Eva E., 1916 - 1992 :Grave 28b - Fredrick J., 1909 - 1965 Grave 29, with separate sculpture, three names on one marker, common inscription: Cripe, Oct. 25, 1969 : Inscription on reverse: Great opportunities to help others seldom come, but small ones surround us everyday. Katie, a much loved stray : Grave 29a - Patricia A., July 29, 1950 - left blank on marker : Grave 29b - James A., Feb. 2, 1948 - left blank on marker Family Plot marker, Graves 30 through 32 (inclusive), inscription: Dilno :Grave 30 - Pearl, 1873 - 19? :Grave 31 - Matie H., 1874 - 1939 :Grave 32 - Arthur C., 1873 - 1932 Grave 33 - Daisy Elizabeth Bellows, 1909 - 1910 Grave 34, two names on one marker, common inscription: Barnes :Grave 34a - Robert E., 1920- 1993 :Grave 34b - Elizabeth H., 1919 - 1987 Grave 35, family plot marker inscribed: Hare Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 20 September 2001 through 30 September 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Eaton County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Eaton County, Michigan